Strains of Love
by Videl Exumai
Summary: Hermione's heart is wrecked when Harry ends their relationship following a single night of passion within the forest of Dean. Hermione hides her pain well while both she and Harry fall for other people. But true love can not be so easily cast aside. This is their story. H/Hr, Harmony, Sexual Love Affair, Lemon.
1. Chapter 1

Strains of Love

By – Videl Exumai

_**Authors Note – Ever since J.K. Rowling announced that Harry and Hermione should have ended up together I have been racking my brains trying to think of a story idea which could go with this. Now I have already written a Harry/Hermione love affair story, but I just couldn't shake this idea. Welcome to this trip into my imagination. Please enjoy.**_

Chapter One – Passion Ensues

Harry softly cradled Hermione in his arms, the gentle sound of Ron's radio coxing the pair into their soft, intimate dance. Harry felt Hermione's tears moisten against the tender flesh of his cheek. He smiled, her body pressed closely to his. His lips softly came to touch the side of her face as they danced in a slow circle. Hermione breathed, the gentle feel of her breath brushing gently against his cheek, through stray strands of his wayward hair.

Deep inside Hermione feels a growing, burning ache. It is the reason for her tears. Not the innocent weeping of heartache but a vibrant, painful yearning. A yearning for the young man who cradled her so gently. Her heart flutters deeply as his lips softly press to the delicate flesh of her cheek. She sighs, a moan of longing as her touch softly comes to the subtle curve of Harry's back.

Gently, Harry's body stiffens as he feels Hermione's hand tenderly trace the outline of his spine. The result is staggering, a surge of passion racing through his body, heating his blood, sending currents of emotion racing through him. Intense, alien emotions. In response Harry slowly draws back, sees a trace of emotion enter Hermione's intense brown eyes. As if in tease, Hermione softly traces her tongue across the swell of her lips, moistens her lips almost in anticipation. The action evokes another frantic pace of his heart against the wall of his chest.

Hermione gazes deep, intently into her friends vibrant green eyes. Her heart beats a rapid cadence at the sight she sees. His eyes are cloudy, shadowed with the gaze of desire. In hope, Hermione gently brushes her lips with her tongue, wishing, yearning.

His gaze falls to her lips, pink, plush and so utterly desirable. Harry's breathing hitches, the music of the radio, their dance of comfort now a long forgotten afterthought. Gently, Harry coxes his head, observes her without the haze of friendship, instead allowing his heart to fully see her: A beautiful, desirable woman. Visibly Hermione trembles in his arms. Gently Harry lowers his mouth. His lips claim hers.

Hermione spiritually erupts in a volley of passion when Harry's lips take hers. Instinctively her grasp crushes him deeply to her form, yearning for more, her lips devouring his as his hands begin to explore her body. Coxed into emotion by the sheer lusciousness of Harry's kiss Hermione's hands softly lower, squeezes his cute little butt.

The actions of Hermione evoke a deep, primal groan from Harry. His teeth sink down into his lovers lower lip, drawing a gasp of eroticism from her as she offers him a tempting grin.

Drawing back Hermione pulls her restricting jumper and T-shirt free from her form, unveiling her cute, baby blue bra. All control is seemingly lost to Harry then as, with tenderness and passion, he cups Hermione's perky breasts in his hands, lowering his lips to pepper kisses upon her heated flesh. Hermione moans, pulling Harry deeper into herself, crushing him to her breast as his lips shower kisses upon her skin.

Forcefully Harry pulls one of Hermione's breast free from her restricting clothing. His sex rages deep within his trousers, straining for freedom as his lips claim the budding tip of Hermione's breast.

A moan of passion escapes Hermione's throat as she feels Harry's lips, his flicking tongue tease her nipple. His other hand has begun to loosen the buttons of her jeans, evoking a moan of passion and frustration from Hermione as she struggles to strip her lover of his infuriating attire.

"That's not fair, Harry." Hermione scolds playfully, Harry glances up, her nipple escaping his mouth as he smiles. Drawing off his own garb, Hermione hastens to remove her trousers. Soon each, Harry and Hermione stand with nothing but their lower underwear for respectability. Hermione's gaze drifts to the straining monster which exists behind his simple under garb. Her sex moistens with need, gently they come together, their lips meet once more in a kiss of passion.

Together Harry and Hermione fall back upon the simple camp bed which serves as a sleeping station for each of the trio. Their lips are locked, tongues dance in a rumba of passion. Gently Hermione coxes groans of passion from her lover as she gently massages Harry's length. In response Harry's fingers find the soft treasure beneath silk. Gentle curls tease his hand as softly Harry enters a finger into Hermione's wetness.

Hermione hisses in passion, her body arching in acceptance as Harry's thumb gently teases the budding nib at the crown of Hermione's sex. Hermione shivers, Harry's fingers softly teasing, stimulating. Heavy breathing softly transforms to groans of ecstasy. Bucking her hips so desperately Hermione seeks more and more of Harry. Her body grows hot, moist, her heart pounds. Her breathing hitches, pants. Flames of passion lick her skin, surge through her blood. Her mind melts, her body explodes as she screams in an eruption of exaltation.

A slight smile touches Harry's lips as he watches the squrming Hermione writhe beneath him. Her eyes slowly flutter open, a look of contented bliss evident in her eyes. Slowly Harry lowers his underwear, Hermione, curling her limp fingers into the bands of her knickers readies herself for the completion of this passion. Gently Harry moistens the head of his sex in her love juices. A trace of fear enters Hermione's eyes as gently she touches Harry's chest, feeling his rapid heartbeat beneath her fingertips.

"Be gentle..." Hermione breathes, a comforting smile soothes her unease.

Gently Harry enters her. A sense of completion washes over the couple as passion ensues long into the night.


	2. Harsh Words

Chapter Two – Harsh Words

Both Harry and Hermione climaxed together, Harry's seed spilling within her as in unison both issued words of passion, togetherness and love.

Hermione physically trembled as her body arched back, her hands supporting her frame while her sex drew more and more of Harry's essence into herself. Harry, his touch centred upon her waist, pulled Hermione forward, her body crashing down upon his as he drew her into an endearing kiss.

Together they lay, content in each others embrace. The feel of lovemaking, the ache of passion, the sense of completion flooding over the couple as their shared kisses in the aftermath of ecstasy.

Gently, Hermione rested her weight against the wall of her lovers chest, feeling the rapid beat of his heart in unison with her own his sex now growing flacid within her. Absently, Harry caressed the rich, chestnut toned curls of his lovers hair, breathed in deep the perfume of her scent: Freshly wept roses and parchment.

His lips touched her brow as they lay together, long into the night until Hermione's gentle breathing formed that of light, lady-like snores. A subtle smile crossed Harry's lips at the sheer perfection of his lover. She had always been his strength, the one friend who had never abandoned him. When he had come to love her Harry truly knew not, he remembered their time in the Ministry, when Dolohov's curse had struck her. Such a powerful wave of relief had flooded over Harry that evening when Neville Longbottom had confirmed that she was alive. Really it was then that he, Harry had realised that they were destined for this moment.

A vicious, malevolent sense of rage thundered suddenly through Harry, feeling the connection the young man shared with his hated enemy. Fear flooded Harry, in haste he extracted himself from beneath Hermione, gently laying her head to the pillow, unwilling to share with Voldemort what the Dark Lord would consider his greatest weakness.

"I must protect you." Harry breathed his kiss coming to her brow once more, drawing a slight smile from his lover as gently, Harry trekked the tent, adorned his garb and left the warmth of the tent for the chill of the forest evening.

Harry's scar gave an intense, nasty throb, drawing his hand to his affliction which he rubbed intently, seeking to sooth the agony. His fear grew greater at this strange emotions which surged through him. Had the Dark Lord felt the emotions his with the consummation of he and Hermione's love making? What could account for these sudden outbursts?

"_He knows!_" Harry mused, his heart ached painfully at the thought of the danger he had now placed Hermione in. If Voldemort knew that Harry was in love he would be sure to target her, Harry's enemies sadistic taste for inflicting agony in the young man's life would take on a whole new meaning.

"_I can't have her become a target_." Harry's heart rent at the thoughts of what he must do. He had just felt the intense sensation of completion now he must force distance between he and Hermione for her own safety. He could stand a broken heart, he could not bare the thought of her forcibly taken from him. If he were to lose her Harry would invoke this pain upon himself not the Dark Lord.

Harry felt her before sighting her, so deep was their connection. Hermione stepped out from the tent wrapped in garb and shawl. Her arms enveloped him deeply from behind, the feel of a woollen jumper a heated sensation against his skin. Harry sighed, placed his hands tenderly on Hermione's own whose interlocked together at his waist. His heart gaze another lurch of grief as he felt Hermione's lips kiss his neck in a touch of tenderness. Her touch began to caress his body once more, evoked a reaction from him, a reaction he forced himself to choke down.

"Hermione... stop..." his words confused her, his touch broke her grip, Harry stepped from Hermione's embrace. "This is a mistake."

Hermione blinked. In a single moment her heart plummeted from sky high to rock bottom. She chuckled, surely he was jesting.

"You didn't seem to feel this was a mistake a few hours ago." Hermione snapped her words laced with quiet agony. Harry growled low in his throat, turned away from her, if she were to look upon his face she would see his deceit.

"I... I love Ginny, Hermione. This will never happen again, it was a mistake this... us... every... everything." Harry's body began to tremble, rebel against this terrible lie, tears now entered Hermione's eyes. Her logic told her differently, her intellect tried to reassure her, to offer answers to questions Harry himself was answering with his body language. But her heart felt so sick that all other sense of emotions paled in comparison.

"You used me?" Hermione snapped, tears now falling unchallenged from her eyes as she physically trembled with agony and rage. Lightly, his gaze still turned towards her Harry nodded.

"Yes. We both needed comfort, you used me as I used you. There is nothing but friendship between us. I think of you as a sister, nothing else." These final words were a dagger to Hermione's heart. Refusing to scream, herself still unable to believe the words her friend, her passion was saying. Hermione turned and stepped back towards the tent. Hermione paused at the entryway, glanced back towards Harry who also gazed at her.

"I didn't lie when I said I love you. I did and still do." Hermione informed her voice breaking with emotion as she hurried within the tent away from Harry. It was here that Harry allowed himself to cry.

"I love you too... Hermione." His final confession was made to none but the heavens. Only the stars would know the truth, but this had been needed, Harry hoped that, in time, Hermione would come to forgive him.


	3. Unexpected Situation

Chapter Three – Unexpected Situation

Ginny Potter's favourite emotional pop Ballard sounded on an insistent loop, the music centring from a single, portable CD station set within the core of the dusty, run-down building which was currently under wizarding renovation.

The crash of fallen dry wall issued across the music, drowning the song slightly as a young man forced his way through the hole in the wall he had just created. He wore the grotty, simple garb of a Muggle tradesman: High Visibility vest covering a stained tee and worn jeans and steel tipped boots. His hair, though much was concealed by the impact helmet he wore, was raven black and hung down around his shoulders. At the tip of his fetching brow rested a clear, peculiar scar shaped as a bolt of lightning. Over his shoulder he cocked a Muggle sledgehammer though this young man was more than capable to preforming these duties with more arcane means, for you see the young man was Harry Potter, the hero of the wizarding world.

"You..." Harry James Potter coughed up a lungful of dust as he called across the delapodated Spanish building towards his lady wife and current head of this new renovation. "You sure about this place, sweet?"

"Certain!" Ginny Potter, Harry's childhood sweetheart stepped into the construction site, herself, unlike her sensible husband clad in full business attire: a full, double breasted power suit and black heels. Her dark red hair was styled short, making her appear more masculine and in her hand she carried a tiny pad filled with design plans and current business endeavours.

"A little touch of magic, class and eloquence, and this rat trap will be the greatest night spot for wizard-kind in all of Spain." Harry rolled his eyes at Ginny's words. In truth he longed not for the heat and dust of the Spanish coast but for the noise, bustle and banter of the Auror Department of the British Ministry of Magic. In truth Harry had not wished for this business trip, his lady wife more than capable of living her own life, but Ginny had insisted he book vacation time so he could assist her in this mad notion of hers.

In truth the notion was far from madness. Ever since he and Ginny had bound hands Ginny had taking to spending Harry's inherent fortune in a bid to expand into business and achive her dream of becoming a capitalist. At first Ginny had merely funded, or rather _Harry_ had funded, Ginny's attempted career as a female Quidditch player. On broomsticks, coaching, and other less _savoury_ means, Ginny had become captain of the Holyhead Harpies. But her career had been cut short owing to a brutal injury that had left her career in ruins.

Friends, family and fans had all tried to encourage Ginny to reinvest in her career, but her fear of flying after her injury had wallowed Ginny Potter into the beginnings of depression. Healers, doctors even the brightest minds in psychology had not been able to lift Ginny from her depression. Harry had tried to be supportive, to help, to offer comfort to his lady wife, all of which were met with anger and abuse. So, with his marriage close to collapse Harry had done the only thing he could think of and had handed his wife the key to his Gringotts vault, leaving Ginny to comfort spend as much as she wished. This building was just another project Harry had funded and the thought of it made him sick.

"We'll get an LED on that wall. We can stream live Quidditch then, once we make this place unplottable." Ginny planned openly and aloud. Harry grunted as he pulled down another section of the wall Ginny had wanted destroyed as husband and wife separated and continued with their respective duties.

The reason why Harry was not using magic to renovate the building was more therapeutic than sensible. With every swing of the sledgehammer every crash of plaster, the splintering of wood Harry tried to force his pain, disappointment and regret into every swing. His soul felt empty, his heart hollow in _the_ farcical relationship he was currently trapped within. Harry had always known that Ginny and her family had come from a poverty stricken background. He had hoped that Ginny would appreciate his gestures of love, commitment and trust and with his every lavish Ginny grew greedier and less appreciative.

_'Is this how things would have been with her?' _Harry questioned of himself thinking back to the woman he truly loved, thinking of a time when he had truly been happy. It had only happened once, that night so many years ago. But, every time Ginny had coxed him into sex Harry couldn't help but think of her and this was the only way he coped. Would Hermione have been this greedy? Would she have merely taken from him without even the trace of affection as thanks? He did not know. The only relationship he could judge upon was his own and Ginny's behaviour.

"Hello? Any one there?" A trill, fair voice sounded across the din of destruction and music as Harry paused. He knew that voice but... it couldn't be.

"Mione?" Harry called turning to sight her peeking her head around the open door to gaze upon the destruction within. "Hermione! What are you doing here?" Harry dropped the sledgehammer with a clang as he stepped towards the fair woman of his dreams. Hermione Weasley smiled brightly as, covered in dust, grip and pieces of drywall Harry drew Hermione into a tender embrace.

The cuddle was longer than simple greeting filled with affection and longing from Harry as Hermione squeezed him close with friendship and care.

"Let her breathe, bruv!" another voice sounded across the joy of their embrace. Harry opened his eyes, them closed once in passion as he sighted his oldest companion, brother-in-law and friend standing in the doorway behind his lady wife. Ron Weasley sniggered, stepped up to Harry who had drew away from Hermione as they grasped hands in friendship.

"Ron? Hermione? What... what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be back in England?" questioned Harry as the couple before him smiled.

"Nah, got some good news and some bad news for you, bruv." Ron stated, his hand threading into his lady wifes as Harry suppressed a frown of jealousy.

"OK... what's the good news?" Harry questioned of his in-laws as Hermione beamed her brillent and beautiful smile.

"We've come out to have a holiday with our favourite in-laws." Hermione said brightly, news that made Harry's heart flutter with joy. Ron sniggered and continued.

"The bad news is Hermione's also invested in this nightclub of yours." Harry gapped, gazed from Hermione to Ron who smiled.

"You mean...? We're business partners?" Harry questioned. Hermione winked.

"We're going to be spending a lot of time together Harry." Hermione cooed and Harry couldn't help but fill a sense of dread wash over him chased away by an overwhelming sense of hope. This could be very interesting.


End file.
